Griselda
Griselda is the Valkyrie princess of Ragnanival and the first born daughter of Demon Lord Odin, she is also the older sister of Princess Gwendolyn. Story Princess Griselda was the commander of the Valkyrie army until she was ordered by her father, Demon Lord Odin, to lead the troops against the Fairy army of Ringford and claim the Crystallization Cauldron, but do to the negligence of the army's general Brigain she was killed by the enemy. But in her dying moments she was found by her sister Gwendolyn who tried to comfort her as best as she could but Griselda told her not to worry, for if her death meant that her father would finally honor and love her she would be able to go on to the Netherworld in peace, she then passed on her weapon the Psypher Spear to Gwendolyn and told her to not give up and claim victory for the honor of Ragnanival. But in the end Odin showed very little concern over his daughter's death much to Gwendolyn's dismay. The Blue Bird Throughout the story Gwendolyn is constantly visited by a small blue phantom-like bird who always tries to tell Gwendolyn that her intentions are not so noble and Gwendolyn trying to explain otherwise, and she also tries to convince Gwendolyn that she may truly love the Shadow Knight Oswald much to Gwendolyn's annoyance, although at rare moments it may give usefull advice to Gwendolyn in times of need, Gwendolyn also tries to get rid of the bird but she is unable to as the bird claims that she is Gwendolyn's "true self", but near the end of the game it is hinted that the bird is in fact Griselda who has been trying to guide Gwendolyn throughout her journey. Armageddon During the Armageddon the barriers of the Netherworld had been broken and the spirits of the dead led by King Gallon invaded Erion with their first victim being the kingdom of Ragnanival. The now unarmed Odin tries to stave off the undead soldiers but they soon overpower him, but at the last minute they cease their attack as the phantom of Griselda enters Odin's throne room, Odin stares at his now dead daughter as she approaches and kneels down in front of her as he holds her hand and speaks of the sorrow he feels at not having showed her enough love and compassion during her time among the living and hopes that she has the heart to forgive him for his foolishness, she rests her head on his chest as a sign of forgiveness but sadly a Halja appears and quickly takes Odin's life. Battle with Levanthan Griselda appears before Gwendolyn at the abandoned castle telling her to knock down the crown, Gwendolyn is confused by this but nontheless flees the castle when it begins to be overrun by dead spirits. During Gwendolyn's fierce battle with the horrifying Dragon Levanthan Gwendolyn remembers the words Griselda spoke to her and then notices a crown embedded in the dragon's right horn she then strikes it with all her might and kills Levanthan, as Gwendolyn's wings begin to deteriorate she thanks her sister for her help and then passes out before being saved by Oswald. Category:Royalty Category:Characters